Trini Kwanthe Yellow Ranger's passing (Sonic X style)
by cartoonman412
Summary: Have you ever mourned the tragic passing of Cosmo the Seedrian in Sonic X season 3 episode 78: So Long, Sonic? well, what would happen if Trini Kwan/the Yellow Ranger had the exact same fate? and how would Zack/the Black Ranger react? read and find out. In memoriam: Thuy Trang (Friday, December 14, 1973-Monday, September 3, 2001)


Cosmo- Trini Kwan/Yellow Ranger

Tails- Zack Taylor/Black Ranger

Cream-Vida Rocca/Pink Mystic Force Ranger

Sonic- Billy Cranston/Blue Ranger

Amy- Kimberly Hart/Pink Ranger

Chris-Chip Thorn/Yellow Mystic Force Ranger

Knuckles-Nick Russell/Red Mystic Force Ranger

Cosmo's mother (Earthia)-Dulcea

Here, the Power Rangers were trying to save the Turbo Rangers who were being held prisoner and brain washed by an evil space monster named Ivan Ooze, and he planned to take over all of Angel Grove, then the universe. Zack was seated in a cannon pilot's seat that could only be activated by somebody pushing the red button, while Trini and Vida looked at the ship where Ivan was.

Trini was feeling a bit helpless since she doesn't wanna hurt their leader and mentor and robot friend and she didn't know what to do about it.

"I'm feeling a bit helpless." Trini whispered to herself. Then the necklace began glowing brightly.

"Trini!" "Huh, what?!" Trini heard a certain somebody's voice calling her name from the necklace.

Very soon, in her mind, she saw Dulcea smiling at her. "This is the minute you have been waiting for, you can help save Angel Grove and your good friends if you only believe in yourself." Dulcea faded away and Trini held her necklace, "This is exactly why the Turbo Rangers brought us here." Trini muttered under her breath. Vida heard Trini and outta curiosity and worried that she asked her good friend, "Are you alright?" Trini turned over to face Vida with a big smiling face, and her necklace glowing brighter. "I understand right now, there can be peacefulness in Angel Grove, and I've got the power to make it happen, Vida." "What do you mean by that?" Vida asked her while reaching out to Trini. Trini didn't answer she just smiled at her and closed her eyes, her hair flowing throughout her face, while she began to levitate higher and higher. Vida was really getting worried about it. "Where are you going?" Vida asked her. Trini still didn't answer, she continued going higher.

Trini stopped levitating, she pressed her hands over her necklace, breaking it and leaving her facing upwards, while her hair grew longer, she grew larger, and her vest turned to a sparkle dress.

Meanwhile, Vida rushed over to where the young boys and other young girls were and yelled out, "No! stop! come back!"

Zack noticed the tear drops on her face and asked, "What's going on?"

"Trini's out there to help stop Ivan's evil forces." Vida told him.

"WHATTTT?!" yelled all of the Power Rangers in unison.

Zack couldn't believe this, Trini was gonna try to stop Ivan without them?

Zack then saw a bright light and looked at the new Trini just as she easily passed right through the gravity field Ivan had inserted in his ship to stop anybody from entering.

Inside Trini's mind, she was thinking, Dulcea, I'm feeling really cheerful right now 'cause I finally know what my purpose is. My good friends mean more to me than anything else, that's why I give up everything to save their entire lives. Trini used her body energy to surround the ship into a little dark planet with a green tree on top.

Everybody watched in amazement about how Trini did it. But she was nowhere to be seen.

Zack was so impressed that he asked, "What is she doing?"

Inside Trini's head, she heard Dulcea again, "Trini, you can transform and pass right through the gravity field, in your new form, you'll be just like me, your destiny will be fulfilled, you have the true power to stop Ivan, and bring your good friends a new entire life."

Trini's spirit appeared right in front of the entire planet, she also said, "it's alright, I've got Ivan immobilized; now you'll be able to destroy him and save Angel Grove, don't worry about me. Just fire the power cannon right now."

Chip then asked her, "But if we fire the power cannon, what'll happen to you?"

Zack looked lost and nervous and softly responded, "if she says not to worry about it, I need to trust her." Everybody looked at him in a confused look just as Zack pressed the red button so that he can aim at Trini.

Zordon had been hiding with Alpha 5 and listened and saw everything, and he appeared right on the video screen right in front of Zack and said to him, "Zack, we must act immediately, prepare to fire when I tell you to."

Billy then went to the cannon and looked right at it.

"Billy, are you volunteering?" Vida asked her.

"I trust Trini, and will do anything to help her, and yes I would like to be shot to the planet." Billy took his morpher and became the blue ranger.

Billy jumped inside and began spinning around, the cannon soon was prepared. "Super Power Cannon, FIRE!" Zordon exclaimed to them.

Zack tried to press the green button, but he couldn't do it, he couldn't hurt the young girl he really loved ever since he was 8 years old. He screamed in depression and banged his head right on the control panel, "No, I don't wanna do it, I don't wanna, I don't wanna do this to Trini."

"Wasn't this a promise?" Zack lifted his head, "When everything would've been finished, YOU SAID THAT YOU'LL ALWAYS OPEN UP TO ALL OF US!"

Zordon knew how much pain Zack was going through so he wanted to calm him down a bit, "Zack, do you want her sacrifice to be completely useless?"

Zack began crying and weeping again, "Impossible. I can't shoot at her."

"Do you know what kind of feeling she's having right now? You traveled this far with her, but of course you understand." Zack looked at the beautiful tree, "Sure, of course I know... but I can't..."

Trini reappeared to him her hands pressed close to her chest just as if she were praying, she looked at Zack with a smiling face, "Zack, until the end for all of the insults I gave you, please excuse me."

Zack gasped in shock, "But, Trini, you never insulted me, I've always been amazed to hear your voice!" Trini smiled bigger, "I...Zack, shoot at me!" Zack began shedding more tear drops, "It's just too hard!" all of his good friends noticed his depressed expression but they were also depressed themselves 'cause their good friend and team mate will pass away eventually. "Well, 'cause..." Zack began remembering his times with Trini.

"Trini... I really LOVE YOU!" Zack exclaimed to her just as he fired the cannon at the planet and at Trini. The planet exploded, along with the Turbo Rangers, Ivan and Trini.

Vida had rested her head on Nick's right shoulder and broke down sobbing silently.

Nick put his right arm around her to calm her down a bit while some tear drops were coming from her too.

Zack shut his eyes tight while fighting his tear drops, he then looked right at the light where Trini disappeared in, and screamed out, "TRINIIIIIIII!"

The Turbo Rangers were unconscious in a dark room, then they opened their eyes and cursed themselves mentally, and a bright light appeared right in front of them, and they saw the silhouette of Dulcea who said to them, "It's over now, Angel Grove is saved." "Dulcea!" Carlos exclaimed to her, then he smiled at her, "we feared that we'd never see you again." Dulcea extended her right hand to Carlos and said to them, "We have 1 single chance now, fellow Rangers, the time has come to all humans and critters to live in peacefulness, including you and me." the Turbo Rangers and Dulcea both disappeared at the exact same time.

Zack found himself in a white room.

Trini then appeared in her new form right in front of him.

"Zack, thanks a bunch." she said to him. She was a bit taller than him. He smiled back at her. "I'll never forget about you." "Neither will I, we had lots of fun and excitement. So why now? All I see is everybody's bright smiling faces." Trini smiled at him. Zack forced a smiling face and held both of her hands. "Trini..." "Zack..."

Suddenly, Trini began drifting away, swaying in a bright circle of light. "I'll always love you." she said to him just as she disappeared.

Trini then appeared looking as if she was praying, and said to them, "Thank you all for your true friendship, right before I met you, I didn't even believe in myself, I just felt like a terrifying monster that wouldn't have any good friends, but because of you, I learned that I didn't need to stand by and wait to be accepted," Trini opened her eyes and smiled while some tear drops fell from her eyes. "I could even do my part to fight back my past, and look right into the future. I just wanted you to know that I'm proud right now, 'cause I fulfilled my destiny." Zack was sitting right in the corner, weeping silently when he heard Trini's voice," Remember, I'm always gonna be with you. Don't be depressed, Zack."

Zack looked up and gasped in amazement, there he saw Trini in her old form, and she walked right up to him and put both her hands on his cheeks and smiled nicely at him. "Whenever you begin to miss me, just look for me right here beside you." Trini leaned right down and kissed Zack on his forehead, later disappearing in a trace.

Billy was drifting still in his Blue Ranger form looking at the light, then he let out a tear drop and whispered, "Goodbye, Trini." But he decided to at least try to save Trini, so he yelled out, "SUPER REGENERATION!" however, there was no effect.

Trini appeared with her long dark hair dancing around, "The sparkle gems of my entire body, will spread all through Angel Grove, and find places to grow, I'm in heavenly peace right now," Trini closed her eyes and let a tear drop fall right out with a smiling face. "Well, Goodbye." she said to them as she faded away for a super long time.

Zack looked right at the bright light that was once Trini, when he heard somebody right behind him.

Zack turned over to see Billy standing right behind him, fists clenched, and with a frown on his face.

He began walking around towards him and he backed up terrified that he might smack him.

"Billy, I know you're fed up with me but..." his sentence was cut short when Billy grabbed his right hand and put something in it. "Here, Zack, I'm terribly sorry, I looked for Trini, but this is all I found."

"A sparkle gem? and her morpher?!" Zack clenched the items close to his chest and began crying and weeping a bit.

Billy put his right hand on Zack's right shoulder.

"Billy, why did this need to happen? she was-she was my good friend! I really loved her, I miss her more than anything, she can't be gone for good." Zack fell over to his legs while he continued crying and weeping.

"Come on, Zack, let's go inside." Billy said to him while leading Zack to the Hall of Power Rangers.

Zack had spent the rest of the day in his bedroom weeping his eyes out just as he hugged tightly the Trini action figure. "I really loved you, Trini, why did you leave me?" he whispered kissing the action figure, and hugging it for dear life.

Suddenly, there was a knock on his bedroom door.

Zack stood up and walked right to the door; he opened it and saw Billy, Chip and Nick in the hallway.

"Hey, Zack, are you alright? we heard you shouting a bit." Billy asked him in a worried tone of voice.

"Yeah, I'm alright, I'm just crying and weeping over Trini."

Billy, Chip and Nick put their hands on the back of Zack and led him outside on their way to the Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar.

"Don't worry about it, Zack, we're also depressed, how 'bout some strawberry banana smoothies at the juice bar to cheer you up a bit?" Chip asked him.

"Thanks a bunch, you guys." Zack said to them.

"Oh! I forgot something, you guys go on ahead." Billy said to them while stopping in her tracks.

In memoriam: Thuy Trang (Friday, December 14, 1973-Monday, September 3, 2001). 19 years ever since her tragic passing in a car accident on that year during the Labor Day weekend.


End file.
